


Family is more than blood

by redangeleve



Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will go on with my mission to write more pregnant Obi-Wan stories, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Past Mpreg, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: "Things change, Snips," Anakin tried to explain to his former Padawan. "When Qui-Gon found me on Tatooine, I wanted to become a Jedi at all costs, but the many missions and the long war tired me out. I am a father now with all the consequences and I only want to see my children grow up in peace. Look at them, how small and helpless they are. If we were to go on missions for the Order again and something would happen to me or worse to both of us, what would become of them?"
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805170
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	Family is more than blood

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again, another Obikin Mpreg story. This is acutally a sequel to the previous part of the series "Safe and Sound", but it can be read as a standalone as well. As usual feel free to leave me some feedback and let me know what you think.

"I'm sure she inherited her appetite from you, Skyguy," Ahsoka grinned as she watched the little girl hungrily suck on her bottle on her arm. 

"Bant has said that this is quite normal," Anakin defended his daughter. "Most babies double their weight in the first few months." 

In the beginning, Obi-Wan had tried to breastfeed both children, but although the milk flow had started in the last month of pregnancy, the milk his body produced was simply not enough to feed both children, so they now received additional meals per bottle. Their son, whom they had named Luke, had accepted the artificial milk very well, but their daughter Leia needed a few tries before she accepted the rubber teat. 

That didn't explain why their son, who Anakin had on his lap, drank his milk much slower than his sister. Although their birth lay only two weeks back, it was already clearly to be noticed that the two children had a completely different temperament. While Leia awoke from her sleep at the latest every two hours and signaled by her screaming that she wanted to be fed immediately, Luke often lay awake for minutes in his cradle without making a sound but looked around in the nursery with big eyes instead. Also now his lively grey-blue eyes looked curiously up into the face of his father, while he clasped Anakins sleeve with his small hands at the same time.

Although it had pleased the Alpha in him to watch, how the babies were drinking from Obi-Wan's breast, it was to be seen clearly, how much Anain enjoyed it now to feed his son himself. Thanks to the bottle he could sit with Ahsoka and his children in the living room while Obi-Wan took a nap in the bedroom. Even though they shared their care at the moment, the nights with two such small babies were short. The children had not yet found a steady rhythm, so it was not uncommon that when one baby had been drinking and the other was being fed, the first one was already awake when the other one was about to go to sleep.

Anakin was tired, too, but he would never want to give his family back. When he sat like this and looked down into the eyes of his son, he knew that there could be nothing more beautiful in the world. He and Obi-Wan were simply everything for their children and Anakin would lay the galaxy before their feet in return, if he had been able to. Like most young parents Anakin had been uncertain at the beginning how he should lift and hold these small creatures, but meanwhile he knew exactly how he had to take care and he supported the head of the infant in such a way, as if he had never done anything else than feeding babies. When the little boy had drunk up the bottle except for a small remainder and his eyes closed more and more often, he laid Luke against his shoulder and started to tap gently on his back until the air escaped from the baby's belly with a distinct sound, then he put Luke into the baby carriage where Leia, who had emptied her bottle a few minutes ago, was already kicking restlessly.

"How about we go for a little walk by the lake until both little ones are asleep, Snips?" he asked Ahoska.

"Only if I may push the carriage", the Togruta returned with a grin, a favor Anakin gladly gave to her.

It was a beautiful day and so warm outside that a light blanket was enough to keep the children warm. Since their house was neither in a settlement, nor in direct proximity of a city, they were the only walkers when they reached the lake. Small stones crunched under the wheels of the stroller as Ahoska pushed him along the path at a leisurely pace while Anakin had buried his hands in the pockets of the dark tunic that was long enough to reach over his waistband. Although they had not seen each other for a long time, there was silence between them for minutes, but it was the pleasant tranquility between two friends who knew each other well enough not to have to express all their feelings.

In fact, Ahsoka could see a calm in her former master's face that she had never seen before. As long as they knew each other, there had always been something restless about him. As if he was lost and didn't know where he belonged, but now it seemed as if he had finally found his place. Nevertheless it was difficult for her to imagine that Anakin would be happy with this life in the long run. He had always needed a task, another mission, to be satisfied. Just living into the day had never been something he could be enthusiastic about.

"Have you thought about how long your break from the order will be?" she asked after a while.

"If it is up to me, forever," Anakin replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Look around you, Snips, who would want to leave here voluntarily?" It was true, Naboo was really beautiful. In the spacious, white house not far from the lake, with the blooming flowers in front and the vegetable garden behind, Anakin and Obi-Wan had created a true oasis that exuded such a coziness that even Ahsoka could hardly escape the homely feeling.

„And what does Obi-Wan think about that?“ she wanted to know.

„I think he is happy“, Anakin said with a smile. „We both are.“

"But do you really think that in the long run, digging in the garden or working in a garage will keep you satisfied?“ Ahsoka asked nevertheless.

Once again, Anakin shrugged. "Maybe, why not?"

"You were the team, Skyguy," Ahsoka replied in her effusive manner. "The hero with no fear, and negotiator of the Republic, do you really want to give that up forever?"

For a long moment, Anakin said nothing, but instead looked into the stroller in which little Leia had meanwhile found her way to sleep. Involuntarily Anakin had to smile when he looked at his children. If they were so peaceful, they looked almost like two angels. "Things change, Snips," he tried to explain to his former Padawan. "When Qui-Gon found me on Tatooine, I wanted to become a Jedi at all costs, but the many missions and the long war tired me out. I am a father now with all the consequences and I only want to see my children grow up in peace. Look at them, how small and helpless they are. If we were to go on missions for the Order again and something would happen to me or worse to both of us, what would become of them?"

Stunned, Ahsoka looked at him from the side, like she had never really seen him before, then her features changed into a grin, as she let him know, "Kriff, Master, I never thought I'd say this, but you have actually grown up.“

Anakin gave her a wry smile in return before he replied, "Looks like it."

When they went back to the house a little later, they found Obi-Wan with Rex and Cody having a cup of tea in the living room. Despite the fact that the two clones were wearing civilian clothes today, it was an unusual sight to see them sitting on the flowered couch and although it wasn't really their first visit, they looked rather uncomfortable at the moment.

"Hey, guys. It's nice that you could come," Anakin greeted the two men while Ahsoka parked the stroller a few meters away.

"General." Cody had to hold his brother by the shoulder so he wouldn't stand up and take a stand when his former superior arrived. 

"Anakin," the Jedi improved with a wink before he sat on the sofa next to Obi-Wan. "The General has retired." Some habits were apparently hard to break.

Rex's cheeks involuntarily turned red. "Anakin," he confirmed, somewhat embarrassed. With Ahsoka, he seemed much more at ease, for when the Togruta made an attemp to embrace him, he, like Cody, accepted without hesitation. 

"We were just talking about Rex and Cody's work with the palace guards at Mandalore“, Obi-Wan explained the others.

"It's certainly no picnic to have to protect Bo-Katan," Anakin surmised as he placed his hand on Obi-Wan's thigh in a tender gesture. "She will have made enough enemies in her time with Death Watch.“

"Let's just say it never gets boring," Cody replied evasively, while Rex merely gave a approving snort. 

"Would you like some tea?" Obi-Wan, who had the impression that the two clones were rather uncomfortable with the subject, asked Ahsoka at this moment. "I just brewed a fresh pot." Before the Togruta could reply, there was a distinct whining sound from the stroller. 

"That was clear," Anakin replied as he stood up and walked over to his children, grinning softly. "Whenever there's talk of drinking, Leia immediately feels addressed." As soon as his daughter had heard his voice her crying became even louder, so Anakin hurried to take her out of the baby carriage before she could wake up her brother. "All right, my sweetheart. It's okay," he cooed in a voice which he only used towards the twins while lifting her on his arm at the same time. Indeed, Leia calmed down in his presence but the searching back and forth turning of her head was a clear sign that the calm would not last if she wasn't fed soon.

"I'd better go to the kitchen and prepare her bottle, or we won't be able to talk again." With a devoted sigh Obi-Wan came to his feet while Anakin turned to Cody with a smile and a questioning look. "Would you like to hold her?"

It was obvious that the former commander had not anticipated this question. It was extremely unusual that Anakin tolerated the two other Alphas near his newborn offsprings. That he even offered to him to take one of the babys in his arms was a real sign of trust and showed how much he saw Rex and Cody as members of his family. "I... I don't know. Not that I'm dropping her."

Anakin's smile was just a tad warmer. "I happen to know that you had one of the steadiest fingers in the Republic army, and I saw you with an explosive device and a rocket launcher in your hand. I'm sure that my baby is in safe hands with you."

Cody swallowed audibly. "Okay," he said, and his voice was shaking just a little bit. "Okay."

The little girl looked even tinier as she lay in the clone's muscular arms and he held her so tight and yet so gentle at the same time as if she was the most precious thing in the whole world. "Hello, little one." Anakin wasn't possibly the only one who was more than surprised when Leia stopped fidgeting and went completely silent. Big blue eyes looked curiously up into their dark counterparts, then she gave Cody a sugar sweet, toothless smile.

"I think she likes me," he noted with a mixture of relief and wonder before he stroked the soft tuft of hair with his giant hand.

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied, who returned with two bottles at that moment, in case Luke would wake up soon, too. "She is strong in the Force, and she feels exactly that you are a good person. She knows that we trust you."

As if Leia had heard him, she clasped Cody's index finger with her tiny hand just at that moment, while she continued to look up into the clone's weather-beaten face. "Since it doesn't look as if she will let you go again in the near future, you might as well feed her", Anakin decided before he took one bottle from Obi-Wan and pressed it into Cody's hand. At first Cody seemed almost to panick in the face of this task, but a little later Leia lay sucking contentedly in his arm. 

It was a beautiful picture and Obi-Wan felt a deep peace when he let his eyes slide over his partner and their friends. Although they had planned to raise the babies themselves from the beginning, there had always been a certain fear in him if they were really up to the task. Neither he himself nor Anakin had had experiences with babies, but although not always everything succeeded perfectly at first go, it felt right, as it was. For nothing in the world he would ever want to change. Anakin was s wonderful mate and a loving father and Ahsoka, Rex and Cody were the best aunt and uncles he could wish for the twins. Their children were really lucky. They would always be surrounded by people who loved them and on who they could rely on, even if they were scattered halfway across the galaxy. They would always be there when they were needed. 

Because family was more than blood. It was a choice made out of love.


End file.
